Twinkling Little Star
by Masquerading with Shadows
Summary: Cause she's dancing with the stars, living in the sky with diamonds."-Cobra Starship. Tawni-centric three shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Disney owns SWAC, and I am not Disney. **

She stares out her window, looking at the stars trying to fight their way through the glamorized gleam of Hollywood; the place where stars are made _and_ hid away. One night, she would like to see the stars where they no longer have to fight for the light, no longer have to fight for everybody to see and notice them. But she knows that place _won't_ be Hollywood.

She turns her head to look at the clock on her bedside table, reading **1:08AM**, and works out that she's been trying to get to sleep for three hours. Of course she isn't surprised, she has **insomnia** and it's to be expected that she won't fall asleep until **2:01AM **and get up at **7:30AM** _five hours and 29 minutes later_. And her brain will be muddled and confused, and her attitude will be snappy, and her eyes will have dark bags underneath them, and her face will have two layers of make up covering her tired, tired face. And then when she comes home at 8:00PM, her mind will be accurate and sharp, her attitude unhappy, and the bags underneath her eyes will be invisible, and her face will have to be washed to get rid of the endless coatings of make up that she put on during the day to make sure she looked _flawless_.

She sighs at the thought of this, and closes her eyes. She pictures Tawni Town, all happy and natural and colourful. Pretty cottages line the street, and there's always something fun to do, always something there to keep you _distracted_. Tawni created this town, _all by __**herself**_. **No one** _helped_ her. Pink flowers grow around the edge of the road, standing tall and _independent_, but they all grow **together**. Everyone knows her name, and they all tell her she looks very, very pretty (but she wouldn't know; there aren't any mirrors in Tawni Town).

She then walks up a colourful pathway, leading her to a house. Red and yellow flowers grow in front of it, all perfectly aligned and spaced. The house is very different from all the others in Tawni Town, and that's because it's _hers_. And people always notice it and say how lovely it is. But they never judge her for being different, or even say she was entitled to it because she was the first one in Tawni Town, the one to create Tawni Town. They just smiled at her and she smiles back. And then the eternally twinkling stars shine down on her, and accept her as one of her own. Because it's _her dream_ (and it doesn't _**need**_ to be perfect).

* * *

The alarm wakes her up and she forces her eyes to open and see another bright, **gleaming** day in Hollywood. See Sonny's **gleaming** smile, see Chad's **gleaming** car and see the lights (harshly) **gleaming** down on **her**. She blinks a few times, trying to clear her (tired and confused) mind and finally gets up. She snatches a look at herself in the mirror, and sees the familiar sight of a girl with messy hair and tired eyes looking back at her. Make-up can wait till after she's had breakfast.

* * *

Sometimes, Tawni **thinks** she _knows_ why Chad acts the way he does, why the whole cast of Mackenzie Falls acts the way they do. It's because So Random! are _different_, they're **not** a (another) drama Mackenzie Falls is similar to all the others on the long list of drama shows, competing for first place, and scared that someone may actually want something different. _So much pressure. _So you **fight** the competition, **drive them away** with your mean remarks and superior complex. But **she** _understands_ this. How couldn't she?

She needs to be the prettiest, so that she catches someone's eye. So someone can separate her from all the other people who are on television, on the streets, in the world (she just wants recognition). Image is everything, because no one cares who you are on the inside. It needs to be different, whether it's appearance _or_ attitude (so why not go for both?). And then you haven't got a choice, have you?

* * *

Tawni sometimes wonders why the hell she's still in this business (get me out, get me out!). She's sick of seeing Sonny's shining smile because it means that she's happy, that's she's enjoying this when there's nothing to enjoy. She was going to be crushed, Tawni **knew** it. Hollywood _isn't_ the perfect world that Sonny saw, and everybody in it isn't perfect (why couldn't Sonny see that?). Her world was fake (false, pretend, artificial, pseudo, why can't you see what it truly is?), yet she _believed_ in the **lie**.

She was sick of Mackenzie Falls' judgement. Every five seconds they said something that (_they_ didn't mean, and **she** believed) degraded them when they were just as insecure as everybody else was.

She was sick of the repetition. Every night, the lights would shine down on her, and she'd try to remember her lines. Every night the audience clapped and cheered. Every night they seemed to tell the same joke again and again. And every night, she'd go home and lie awake for countless hours before dreaming of the same (clichéd) nightmare.

* * *

She used to love Christmas. She feels like she _ought_ to love Christmas more because it brought so many happy memories. And everyone's nice to each other and there's another excuse to kiss cute boys and she gets the presents that she's been asking for all year, and she didn't even need to take her credit card out of her purse. But that's mainly the seven year old version of her talking, along with nostalgia that makes her smile and get out her old photo albums.

So really, she _should_ love Christmas; she was happy (and _blissfully_ **naïve**) and so was her whole family. She can remember staring into the classical (cliché) toy shop window. Miniature trains ran around the silver, gold and pink Christmas trees, occasionally blowing its whistle. The teddy bear had kind, loving and caring eyes that seemed to almost smile at you. The dolls wore perfect pink dresses and had perfect, neat blond hair. It was perfect.

_(But then you remember that it wasn't. As soon as you pushed open the door, you found out that it was a set for a movie, and was immediately ushered back out by your mother, who scolded you for being careless and selfish. And it's just another reminder that another seemingly perfect thing was only an __**illusion**__.)_

She can remember decorating the Christmas tree with pretty decorations that sparkled in the light. Red, green, gold, silver, pink, blue, purple; all the colours of the rainbow could be found upon that tree. And then there was the angel. She was dressed in a pretty white robe, with pretty blue eyes and pretty brown hair. She was at the top of the tree, looking down on all of them with her pretty blue eyes, seemingly a small and compassionate smile on her lips. _Her_ Christmas tree **glowed**.

And then she remembers.

'_Twas the night before Christmas, _

_And all through the house,_

_Not a creature was stirring, _

_All except Tawni herself._

_She had crept downstairs after she heard a slight noise,_

_Maybe it was Santa, _

_To bring her some toys._

_She saw her merry Christmas tree,_

_All sparkly and bright,_

_But then she heard her parents had started to fight. _

She can (ever so easily, too easily) remember hushed yelling, harsh whispers that she couldn't hear behind the closed door. She had wanted Santa to come ever so badly, he'd bring presents and good cheer to make everyone happy. But then she looked over at the tree, and saw presents underneath it, and she knew that he'd already been.

She heard that parents stop fighting, and remembered quickly going to hide behind the couch when the kitchen door opened. Her parents walked out in silence, hard faced and in single file as they went up the stairs. She saw her Mum go into _their _(it was always Mummy's AND Daddy's) bedroom, shutting the door behind her. But her Dad didn't follow, instead going into the guest bedroom three doors down. She didn't understand (and still doesn't want to).

She remembers slowly coming out from behind the sofa, staring at the tree in wonder. The shutters behind it were open slightly; letting soft streaks of light come in and sparkle against the tree. She walked behind the tree, careful not to let it prick her, and opened the shutters a little more. She gazed out the window, and the moon gazed back at her. The perfect sphere was an exquisite white, and it shared its light with everyone. Its beam landed on Tawni, and for a moment her eyes sparkled and her skin glowed. And the only thing she waited for was the silhouette of Santa and his many reindeer (it **would've** been perfect).

She finally turned away from the window and walked out from behind the Christmas tree, going to seat herself in front of it. The light from outside shone brightly on the edges of the tree, the darkness from the quiet house leaving part of tree still shaded, leaving more to uncover (in life, you can either stay in the dark or the glowing light). But the angel caught the light the best. Her robe shimmered and shined while her eyes seemed to glow mysteriously. Everything about her seemed beautiful, except her _smile_. It didn't seem to be there, and all Tawni could do was wonder what had caused her to lose such a **pretty** smile (she wondered if it had even been real in the first place).

Tawni stared at the tree for a long time, watching it sparkle in the glowing light.

_She'd always been good at distractions. _

On Christmas morning, everything was happy and perfect. Her parents smiled (emptily) at each other, Tawni got that doll she'd always wanted and her stocking was full of sweet candy canes. But the angel on top of the tree still didn't get her smile back, and Tawni still didn't understand why.

But she does know one month and eleven days later, when her Dad and Sarah leave, that something big happened. She doesn't truly understand what was happening, but she did realise that they were going to live in Seattle, and that was a far, far away place and she'd be spending a lot more time with Mummy.

_(But in a way, you're glad he left now, because he didn't ruin Christmas or the New Year. Only problem is, your birthday's in five months and six days.) _

* * *

She has no idea why she decided to go shopping with Sonny. But she does know that the tinsel and banners look pretty and she can feel the nostalgia making a return. But then Sonny's breaking her thoughts and asking what she should get for Chad (don't know, don't care…get him a mirror, everyone _loves _those). But as they're walking past the streets, she can smell a familiar smell. It's almost warm and inviting…it's the smell of pine trees. And suddenly, she can remember pine needles on the cream coloured carpet and pricking her finger on the sharp branches, and it's all wonderful. She's then dragging Sonny by the arm towards the comforting smell, ignoring Sonny's words of protest.

The small space in between two buildings is where Tawni is able to find the dark green trees, and for once, she smiles at something that isn't a pretty pink pair of shoes.

"Why are you getting a Christmas tree?" Sonny asks. "I thought you hated Christmas! And wouldn't it just be easier to get a plastic one?" she adds. And then, Tawni's mind is made up. There is no freaking way that she ISN'T getting a Christmas tree. So she hands the money to the guy wearing the Santa hat, (who has less Christmas spirit than her) and tells him to deliver it to her apartment, and then demands that Sonny be there to help her decorate it. She then breathes in the smell once more, and smiles again.

* * *

It's **3:02AM **and she's been trying to get to sleep for _four hours and thirty-two minutes. _Usually, at Christmas time, she'd go out and walk around, searching for Christmas lights. But this time, she's quite content at just looking at her own little tree, its lights flashing and the decorations twinkling. The only thing it's missing is an angel or star at the top. But ever since her seventh Christmas, she's gone off angels (they're just another reminder that no one's looking out for her or caring for her). And she's sick of stars (she's in Hollywood, where nothing and no one ever shines as brightly as they seem).

But the tree still needs something on top. And she's looking out her window, and it comes to her. And suddenly, her eyes have the same wonderment and innocence when she was seven. And before she knows it, she's getting out of bed and rushing around her apartment, searching for a box that hasn't been opened in years.

When she finally finds it, she smiles and tears well up in her eyes (but none of them fall). She takes it out of the tissue paper that had been protecting it for six years, and holds it preciously in her hands. She lets the string slip onto one finger, and she holds it up towards the light, watching as the glitter changes into different colours, and as it swings lightly. Finally, she reaches up and is able to put the moon shaped ornament on top of the Christmas tree. She doesn't even need to look at it to know that her Christmas tree is now complete and perfect. Instead, she turns off the light, opens the shutters and gets into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

(Set in July)

It's her **seventeenth birthday**. She's already done the _daily routine_ of make-up and outfits. And she's just about to leave for the set of So Random! when she hears a knock at the door. And an open door reveals _her sister_.

"Happy birthday, sis." she says, and smiles sort of crookedly. And Tawni has absolutely no idea what to say, which is rare because Tawni Hart ALWAYS has something to say.

"Those shoes don't go with that outfit." she blurts out. And her sister just puts her hands in her front pockets and looks straight into Tawni's eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit." she says, and her eyes sparkle slightly. And before Tawni can stop herself, she's reaching out to hug her sister (and it's all wrong because Tawni Hart _doesn't_ do emotional contact).

"So, you wanna come with me to So Random!" she asks after they've finished hugging. She sees her sister's eyes flash and her face mirrors the almost **e m o t i o n l e s s mask** that Tawni's been wearing her _whole life_. Her hands dig deeper into her pockets and she leans against the doorway.

"Nah, I'm good thanks. I'll just wait here till you come home, if you don't mind." she says. Tawni nods in agreement, knowing that even if she _didn't_ want her there, it would be too much effort to get her out. So she smiles her unrealistic smile and props her handbag over her shoulder.

"But before you go, you may wanna take your present." says her sister, passing her a small box with a ribbon wrapped around it. Tawni takes it out of her hand with an odd delicacy, handling it as if it's the most precious thing in the world (which is just may well be).

"Thank you." she says. "It's good to see you, **Sarah**." and while the name feels foreign on her lips, it makes her smile slightly. Sarah smiles in return and waits until Tawni is out of the doorway to wander into Tawni's apartment and sit down on the sofa, pondering.

* * *

If Tawni remembers correctly, the last time she saw Sarah, she was fourteen and Sarah was sixteen. They'd both gotten pizza and refused to talk about how everything "was going", the tension between them, and that Tawni had just been accepted to go on a new tv show called "So Random!". But that didn't matter, what mattered was that Sarah _had_ gotten the vegetarian pizza, and _not _Tuscan prawn, because Tawni really doesn't want to have wasted spending half an hour at _Dominos_ with everyone crowding around her (well at least it proved that she actually ate food).

When she walks into her apartment she finds her sister sitting on the lounge, watching the light from the tv flash across her face. She thinks her face looks thinner, her cheek bones more definite from the last time she saw her. But then she decides that it's an illusion, caused by her _usual_ **tired** state.

Sarah looks up when Tawni shuts the door, and smiles at her and Tawni smiles back. And then it's like old times when they're whole family would have "pizza night", (except she remembers Sarah eating more pizza. Oh well, maybe she should've gotten Tuscan prawn) and they'd all watch a cheesy family movie.

"So, um, how's Dad?" Tawni asks when they've finished.

"Oh, he's ok. Trying to keep a low profile, but the paparazzi's laid off a bit, so it's better than it was when you first started out." says Sarah, smiling at Tawni tightly. She just nods her head, and sighs slightly more heavily than she meant to. Her Dad and Sarah had always wanted a more quiet life, while her mother and she had _lived_ for the spot light.

"Hey, I noticed that the moon decoration I gave you was on your shelf. I haven't seen it in ages, why's it up?" Sarah asks. _'Of course you haven't seen it,'_ Tawni thinks. '_you haven't been here for two years._'

"Oh, I just forgot to put away after Christmas, and I thought it looked nice when it caught the light from outside." replies Tawni, and she can't help but think about the way it looked on top of the tree at Christmas. She'd actually had less trouble sleeping for a couple of nights, with the warm aroma of the pine tree and the shining moon on top of the colourful Christmas tree.

"Good to know you liked it that much." Sarah says. "And I trust that you liked your birthday present." she adds, nodding to the shining crescent moon around Tawni's neck.

"I love it." says Tawni, and once again she's reaching over to hug her sister (and it's **all right**, because Sarah's her sister and _everything's_ **ok**).

* * *

It's been three weeks since Sarah came to visit and Tawni may just be _happy_. It's the true happiness, the one that doesn't come from going on a shopping spree, or finding a very cute handbag. For once, she doesn't want to kill everybody around her (in fact, she may find them _endearing_). She and her sister are keeping a steady relationship, calling each other every week or so (instead of the "I'll call you when I'm not busy and I actually feel like it" calls she used to receive _and_ give). She's also having less trouble sleeping (it only takes _her two hours and fifteen minutes_ to **fall**_ asleep_), which hopefully, is a good sign.

She's also getting along with Sonny better (because _maybe_, there **is** _something_ **good** to see in the world), and even she admits that it was quite exciting when she first started working in Hollywood (she was _born _to be _in_ Hollywood, wasn't she?). Her agen-_mother_ even got her an audition for a new movie (and hopefully, she didn't _have_ to sleep with the director to get it).

Life was _good_ (because, **everything** comes to an _end_; including everything **bad**).

* * *

It's the day of her audition. She's trying out for the main part-a perfectly flawed girl. The character's anti-social, but has friends, the parents are divorced, but are friends who fight constantly, and she's going through high school (and we all know how crap that is).

"Sweetie, please don't mess this up. It was very hard to get you a slot; the directors very busy." says her mother/agent. The grip on her clutch handbag tightens, and she's tempted to rip it to shreds (but that would be a waste).

"Of course, Mum." she replies, and though she wants to ask, "When the hell have I? **Not** getting the part is _different_ **from fucking it up**", but she _can't_ (bloody _family obligations_).

As she walks through the studio, her mother by her side (she really hopes that she _didn't_ see her **wink** at the director), she is suddenly caught up in a tangle of arms, and can smell strawberry conditioner (it's the cheap kind).

"TAWNI!" yells Sonny, when she stops hugging her (_she's __**not **__her sister_). "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"I can say the same for you." she replies, smiling uncomfortably. "Who are you trying out for?"

"Oh, the main character, Sadie." Sonny answers. "Who are you trying out for?" she asks. The only reply Tawni wants to give is a **hard** **slap** that would wipe that (_gleaming_) smile off her face.

"Oh, me too." she answers instead. "I've gotta go re-apply some of my make-up, so, see you later!" she adds, trying to avoid the awkwardness (it practically _follows_ her).

After applying her make up (it was a **distraction**; to distract **everyone** from _herself_), watching Sonny audition from the reflection of her compact mirror (she clearly didn't come from a _dysfunctional_ family, no matter where her Dad was), it was her turn. As Tawni was Tawni's -best friend; her **mirror-** biggest **critic** (her mother was second). She had a feeling that she _overacted_ it, because she'd already felt **mistrusted**; _worthless_; confused, and it was too hard to not relate to it.

But then, she sees her mother blow a kiss to the director (and the script writer, and Chad Dylan Cooper-whose trying out for the love interest) and she loses it (and she doesn't know what "it" is, but she has a feeling it's her grip on sanity). She glares at her mother, yelling at her because she wants her to **N O T I C E** her and **R E C O G N I S E** her (because she _can't_). Everyone stares at her, shocked (well at least Sonny stopped smiling), except Chad, who just stares at her, leaning on the doorway.

"I don't want your pity." she spits at him, and walks out of the studio.

* * *

As soon as she comes home from the audition, she stalks into her room, slams the door shut and draws the curtains over fiercely, before sitting down on her bed in a sulk. She's not sure what she wants to do; cry (possibly from hatred of her mother), wallow in self pity, or punch a hole in the wall (which would ruin her manicure). Instead, she flops down on her bed in a lifeless heap. The moon decoration sits on her shelf, and she watches as it catches some of the light that's crept in from the crack in the curtains fall across it; watching it change colours soothingly.

Next to it is a picture of her and Sarah when she was thirteen and Sarah was fifteen. She's wearing a bright blue dress (with matching shoes of course), and her bright blond hair goes down to her shoulders. While Sarah, she wears a black t-shirt, the brand name written across the middle, and black jeans, her hands stuffed deep inside them. Her shoes were old sneakers, covered in mud from soccer practise (Tawni hadn't like the competiveness in soccer). They were both so _different_.

Tawni had forgotten that Sarah played soccer; she'd always been good at it too. She remembered that one time she'd flown to Seattle to watch a game, and Sarah had scored the winning goal for her team. But then, when she'd gone up to congratulate her, someone had spotted her as the "Random girl!" and had run up to her, setting off a chain reaction. She never had been able to congratulate Sarah.

She tries to call Sarah, but she keeps on getting her voicemail.

* * *

It's been two months after the "incident" with her mother, and everything's exactly the same (except for two weeks, Tween Weekly kept on publicising her "diva act". But atleast her mother "did" something to stop it). But in two months, she still hasn't heard from the director of the movie, or Sarah, excluding a few snappy phone calls saying that she was busy.

But on Tuesday, she finds Sonny doing cartwheels in their dressing room, Nico, Grady and Chad (what was he even doing there?) looking at her strangely.

"Ooh, has Coco Moco Coco been released again?" she asks, looking hopefully around her. Everyone just looks at her more strangely.

"No! But I got," says Sonny excitedly, but then her smile fades and her eyes become sorrowful, like they often get when she has to tell someone bad news. "Oh, you haven't heard…" she realises.

"Sonny got the part of Sadie." announces Chad. His face doesn't look mocking, or happy or anything but serious (_I don't want your pity_). Tawni just nods and congratulates Sonny without a smile.

"We've gotta get to rehearsal!" she says. "And so do you." she adds, glaring at Chad, who nods and goes to walk out the door.

"Sorry." he whispers to Tawni when he walks past her. She doesn't say anything, but she's sorry too.

* * *

After the rehearsal, Tawni manages to find out from Sonny where the set is and the date that they will be start filming. To which Sonny replies that there is no set date, but she thinks that the movie will be filmed a couple of blocks away from Condor Studios (great, Sonny can rub it in her face close-up).

Tawni then goes to her mother, who she finds in her dressing room, a bottle of expensive wine in her hand (and she's fighting the urge to smash it against the wall).

"Hi Mummy!" she says, going up to kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh, hello sweetie. Have you seen my coco moco coco?" her mother replies, stretching out like a cat on the lounge. Her platform heels glitter the superficial light, and she realises that it's her favourite pair from when she was a child (acting was just another excuse to dress up).

"Mummy, it's in your hand." Tawni replies. Her mother looks at the bottle drowsily, then switches to her other hand, and upon seeing the tube of lip gloss, bursts into her fake laugh.

"Oh, so it is! Thank you, sweetie." she says. "What would I do without you?" And Tawni can't bring to even think of the answer, let alone say it (_forget about her_). So instead, she just smiles and tosses her hair back.

"Is there anything I can get you?" her mother asks.

"Actually, there is. I was wondering if you have the number for the director of that movie." says Tawni. And even through their drowsy state, she can see her mother's eyes harden as she remembers the events on the day of the audition.

"Oh yes, he was a nice man. The number's in my purse." Tammy replies. She then takes another sip from the bottle, before reapplying her lip gloss.

"Oh, and honey, I just want to say that I'm sorry that you didn't get the part." she adds, and Tawni looks up from her mother's purse. All she wants next is another statement, like "I'm so proud of you", or "I know you did your best".

"Thanks." says Tawni when nothing is added.

"And I was also thinking we could go shopping one time, together." adds Tammy. For once, Tawni's smile is real. Because, actually, her mother just _bonded_ with her. Instead of going shopping by herself, her mother decided to bring her with her, include her.

"That sounds great." Tawni replies. Her mother smiles back at her absentmindedly, and takes another sip from the bottle, which Tawni takes as her cue to go.

She walks to the prop house, looking around, checking the sarcophagus and banging at the air vents to make sure no one's around (we can't have Sonny, or Zora or _Chad_ thinking that you're **jealous**, can we?). When she's shaken off the feeling that someone's looking at her, or something's wrong, she dials the number.

"Chris Page here, what do you want?" the voice answers.

"Tawni Hart here." she answers, flicking her hair back (it's not for him, it's for her own **confidence**). "I tried out for the part of Sadie the other day, for your new movie."

"Ah yes, I was just about to get my manager to call you, but I suppose I'll have to do it myself." Chris says. "Miss Hart, I'm very so-"

"I know, I know. I didn't get the part; Sonny did. And yes, I'm fine!" Tawni interrupts. "But that's actually what I'm calling about. See, I was just wondering if you could tell me why I didn't get the part."

"Ah, well see, um." Chris stutters. "It's not that I think you're a bad actress, it's just that I don't think the part suited you."

"But it suited Sonny."Tawni interprets.

"Well, yes. _She just seemed better_ for the part." Chris finishes. "Now, I've gotta go to a meeting so-"

"Ok, thank you very much Mr Page. I won't keep you waiting any longer. I hope to work with you in the future. Good bye now!" says Tawni, as she hangs up on him. She sits down on the sofa, and lays her head against it (she forgot how tired she was; she's so so so tired). She wants to go home, but she can't bring herself to move (because everything feels so heavy; her head, her eyes, her heart). But finally, she's able to get up and walk away (it's because she let **one** tear _fall_, and everything felt lighter).

When she gets home, Tawni sees the (warning) answering machine light flashing, but she doesn't answer it. She just fights an urge to smash it against the wall (because it would just be someone telling her that she didn't get another thing). But instead, she gets ready for bed and takes a sleeping tablet that she stole from her mother's purse (shh, she's really a good girl, so don't tell mummy; she may cancel the shopping trip).

* * *

She slept through the _whole night_. Her alarm _woke her up_. But she still feels like crap, and her eyes still feel heavy, and she'll still need extra time to do her make-up, because she needs to cover up. And the dark atmosphere that's been surrounding her ever since she called Chris Page still hasn't left, and it's filling her and making her bitter.

And when it's time to do her make up, she's just about ready to smash her mirror, because it wouldn't matter anyway (she's had bad luck a lot longer than seven years), because she doesn't need it to tell her that she looks terrible, she already knows. She already knows that Sonny is better than her. That when her mother looks at her, she's only seeing herself-that when she watches So Random!, she only looks at Tawni so she can see herself, and block everyone else so it's about her and her only.

_People only want and like things that are similar to them, difference is bad (it's the same speech over and over and over). The only way to be liked, noticed, recognised, is to be the exact same as everybody else. Because then, you'll fit in. _

It's then that she remembers the message that's waiting to be listened to on her answering machine. She doesn't know why, but she's wary to play it (she doesn't want to, she knows it's bad).

"T-T-Tawni, it's your Dad. I-I don't know how to tell you this, but your sister, she-I found her on the floor. I don't know what was wrong with her, but, but she was so pale and cold, and-she's in hospital. The doctors think that she has anorexia. I'm sor-, call me when you get this, sweetie. Love you."

_Thank you for calling. _

* * *

**I would really, really, really love it if you review. You don't have to favourite it, or like it, but I would really, really love a review. **


End file.
